


The Talk

by KathyRoland



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Protective Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyRoland/pseuds/KathyRoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hulk gives the shovel talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Clint was rappelling down from his sniper perch after the battle was done and clean up was about to start. He was not surprised to see the Hulk at the bottom as they had been building stronger ties with each other with the numerous battles they had engaged as a team. 

“Hey green stuff!” He reached the ground and smiled at the Hulk.

“Bird Man.” Hulk nodded. “Go for donuts?”

Clint smiled at him even as he regretfully shook his head. The Hulk had recently discovered jelly donuts thanks to some peckish SHIELD agents who had brought their own snacks with them as they went out into the field. They had quickly lost them, as it was not easy to say no to the Hulk asking for your food.

“Sorry man, but I’ve got a date soon and need to clean up.”

“Bird Man clean. No blood or guts on him.” 

“Yeah, but I smell and Coulson prefers us to be allowed admittance to places fancier than McDonalds.”

Hulk sniffed then tilted his head at Clint. “Bird man does smell” He conceded. With that, he ambled off towards the line of SHIELD agents already beginning the clean up operations. Probably hoping someone had brought some donuts that he could get.  
Clint smiled and headed off, forgetting the conversation.

But Hulk wasn’t forgetting. Bird man said he had a date. Hulk knew what dates were. Small him liked to go on dates with women. But Bird Man was not going on a date with a woman- he was going on a date with Suit Guy. Hulk didn’t know Suit Guy that much, just that he could tell Hulk where to smash and let him know when a teammate needed Hulk to help them. But Hulk knew Bird Man really well. And he liked Bird Man. With that in mind he started walking towards Suit Guy.

“Suit Man.” He stopped in front of the agent. The guy looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, Hulk?”

“Suit Man goes with Bird Man tonight?” He asked.

Suit Man’s neck started to get slightly pink. He nodded his head.

“Suit Man not hurt Bird Man or Hulk smash Suit Man.” Hulk paused for a moment. “For long time.”

Suit Man cleared his throat. “Understood.”

Hulk nodded, satisfied and ambled off. He could smell a bakery nearby and knew that bakeries had donuts. He was very hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a prompt located at http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=16002820#t16002820
> 
> If you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
